Death of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky
Veteran Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky died at 3:07 AM, 25 September 2019, in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia, at the age of 79, of Glioblastoma. This is the second major death in the year 2019 after the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu earlier in the year in March. Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was one of the first to get informed of Bzovsky's passing, and the Bzovsky family asked Kalawai'a not to inform the Chawosaurian people due to fears that Stalina Bzovsky might hear the news earlier than Bzovsky himself planned in his final will. Kalawai'a had a secret meeting with the 24th Chawopolis Palace, and Bzovsky's eldest son, Eddie Bzovsky, asked the Palace to keep Bzovsky's death a secret from the public until September 26, 2019, out of fears that his mother might receive the news earlier than his dying father wanted her to receive the news of his own death. On September 26, 2019, after the Bzovsky children sat their mother down at 7 AM after waking her up, they told her the news of her husband's death and showed her a letter from Leonid that says he didn't want her to know his death because he didn't want it to rain on her birthday. The Bzovskys signaled the media in favor of reporting his death to the whole Realm of Chawosauria. The news announced Bzovsky's death and the public responded in shock. Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a ordered a national period of mourning to take effect immediately on September 26, 2019. All parties in the 24th Chawopolis Palace paid their respects to the Veteran Prime Minister and endorsed nonpartisanism in favor of unifying Chawosauria for this national period of mourning. Chawosauria would still host the 2019 Chawosaurian elections on October 4th, and national period of mourning would end on October 30, 2019, Halloween Eve. The political effects of Bzovsky's death is that may have helped the Communist Party gain sympathy well ahead of the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, and Shang Jong Parker replaced Bzovsky as the longest out-of-office Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History, while Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII replaced Bzovsky as the oldest prime minister who has been out of office for more than a decade. Death 3:07 AM, in a Chawosaurian coastal hospital at Gold Coast, Queensland, Leonid Bzovsky on his deathbed, stopped breathing and he died at 3:08 AM. September 25th, 2019. Prior to Bzovsky's death, he requested to write instructions for his family on how to deal with the aftermath of his death, Bzovsky acknowledge that he could die on his wife's birthday, Bzovsky instructed to his children that in case he'd died at the dawn of her birthday, Stalina Bzovsky was not to know nor be informed of his death until the day after her birthday, this is because Bzovsky wanted his wife Stalina to have a good 74th birthday. Next, Bzovsky requested to doctors to put him to sleep with beautiful ambient music playing while he dies in his sleep. Bzovsky was put to sleep at 7:32 PM, September 24, 2019. Rumors of his death began to spread all over Chawosauria, and the Bzovsky children were determined to keep their mother away from these rumors to keep them from potentially spoiling her birthday, and they contacted the Chawosaurian government about Bzovsky's death, politicians reacted in shock, and Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was also shocked of the news. Kalawai'a, Eddie Bzovsky, and the 24th Chawopolis Palace, with the press not allowed to be in the room nor eavesdrop on the meeting, confirmed the rumors are true but asked they can't confirm the rumors until after their mother's birthday, the government agreed. This is a scandalous move. On September 26, 2019 (Australian time), the Bzovsky family allowed the Chawosaurian government and media to announce the death of Bzovsky. When the news announced Bzovsky's death, the Chawosaurian public widely reacted in shock, the similar shock when the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was announced back in March. Like DKA's death, nobody expected Bzovsky's death. Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a immediately declared a national period of mourning lasting from September 26, 2019, to October 30, 2019. The Chawopolis Palace unanimously approved the State Funeral of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky to take place on September 30, 2019, to October 1, 2019, and also approved that Bzovsky will be buried in the underground tombs of the Chawopolis Palace where most of Chawosauria's monarchs are buried. On September 26, 2019, Bzovsky's children sat their mother down and told her the news, in reaction, Stalina broke down in tears and she hugged Eddie tightly. State Funeral Bzovsky's state funeral is set to take place on September 30, 2019, to October 1, 2019, at Chawopolis. Bzovsky's casket arrived via herse at the Chawopolis Palace entrance hall, where casket bearers carried the casket into the entrance hall. Bzovsky's family sat in the front rolls of the Chawopolis Chamber where eulogies were given, and Bzovsky's casket lied in state after reviews by elected civilians. Stalina Bzovsky received substantial but positive publicity, the publicity was sympathetic by the public. Emperor Kalawai'a was the first to give a eulogy and it was a peaceful eulogy that received widely positive reviews from viewers, many of whom were voters. Shang Parker, Bzovsky's successor and challenger against Kalawai'a for the 2019 direct election, also gave a eulogy that also received widely positive reviews from viewers. These eulogies given by Kalawai'a and Parker represented apoliticism, nonpartisanism, and simply, patriotism. On October 1, 2019, Bzovsky was laid to rest in the Tomb Chamber of the Chawopolis Palace. Process The State funeral of Bzovsky will take place primarily at the Chawopolis Palace, his casket will arrive at Chawopolis City on September 30, 2019, and begin funeral proceedings on October 1, 2019. Bzovsky will be laid to rest in the underground tomb yard in the Chawopolis Palace. Guests Incumbents * Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a - Incumbent Supreme Leader * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX - Incumbent Prime Minister * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII - Incumbent President and Speaker * Members of the Incumbent 24th Chawopolis Palace Retired, Veterans, and other officials Veteran Prime Ministers * Shang Jong Parker (served: 1990-1999) - Communist Party nominee for the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII (served: 2000-2009) Veteran Supreme Leaders * Joseph Mario Lopez (served: May 18, 2015 - December 31, 2015) * Oconostota Eluwilussit (served: February 21, 2017 - February 24, 2017) Family and Friends Spouse(s) * Stalina Bzovsky - widow Children # Edward Milosz Bzovsky - son # Leonid Ivan Bzovsky II - son # Ewelina Diana Bzovsky - daughter # Elzbieta Asia Bzovsky - daughter # Gosia Ania Bzovsky - daughter Grandchildren # Christa Bzovsky # Josef W. Bzovsky # Leo Bzovsky # Angelica Bzovsky # Elzbieta Asia Bedrosian # James Lyons Macron # Jason Lyons Macron # Jennifer Macron # Charles Macron # Charlotte Macron Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was survived by his wife, Stalina Bzovsky, 5 children, and 10 grandchildren. Bzovsky has no surviving siblings and has no nephews nor nieces. Aftermath In the aftermath of Leonid Bzovsky's funeral, Chawosaurians attempt to proceed with their daily lives as usual. Emperor Kalawai'a did a memorial service for the Chawopolis Chamber on October 2, 2019, and Kalawai'a met with the former First Lady and Leonid's widow, Stalina Bzovsky. Stalina moved to Switzerland after the funeral. The Bzovsky children, Edward and Leonid II continued their work in the Chawosaurian government and Ewelina, Elzbieta, and Gosia returned to private life. Public Opinion Chawosaurians universally regardless of political affiliation responded to Bzovsky's death in deep shock. The similar emotion Chawosaurians reacted to DKA's death earlier this year. As Chawosauria goes through yet another period of mourning, Chawosaurians experienced schools temporarily shutting down, and massive shutdowns all across Chawosauria. The elections will still go on on October 4th, and Chawosaurians planned to watch the whole state funeral. Political Ramifications Bzovsky's death helped the Communist Party further deepened their winning chances in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections caused by widespread sympathy. Shang Jong Parker took Bzovsky's place as the longest out-of-office Prime Minister, and Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII took Bzovsky's place as the oldest prime minister who has been out of office for more than a decade. See also * Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu * Death of Abooksigun Eluwilussit Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Death in Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019